Scandal
by KENzeira
Summary: WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Sebuah tragedi terjadi, sarat misteri. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kibum selain menyeret diri sendiri menuju pusara kasus demi melaksanakan misi. Siwon datang sebagai saksi, bersama sang saudara tiri. Boys Love. AU. DLDR. Oneshot.


**SCANDAL © KENzeira**

**Genre**: Thriller, Mystery and a lil Romance

**Rate**: **16+** (Not for under 16 years old)

**Disclaimer**: The plot is **MINE**. Please, don't copy and paste without my permission. And then, dilarang membudi-dayakan meniru atau menjiplak alur cerita. Hargai penulis dengan membacanya dan memberi kometar maupun kritik yang membangun^.^

**Don't like don't read**

ENJOY!

_-Kebohongan yang meyakinkan. Kejujuran yang menggelisahkan-_

—08 Oktober 2011, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Cho Siwon menekan bel berulang-kali, namun rupanya sang pemilik rumah mewah nan megah itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerobos masuk ke dalam. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati pintu depan yang tidak dikunci. Tak biasanya pemilik rumah ini lupa mengunci pintu.

Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan. Serupa dengan kondisi fisik luarnya, di dalamnya pun seluruh barang-barang terlihat mewah. Dapat dipastikan, pemilik rumah bergaya eropa ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek menujukkan ke arah angka delapan. Jam delapan pemilik rumah ini sudah pulang apabila sudah selarut ini.

"Seojin-_ah_, di mana kau?" ia berteriak memanggil sang pemilik tunggal rumah mewah itu. Tak ada jawaban. Setelah berulang-kali tidak mendapat respon atas telepon yang ia sambungkan ketika ia berada di pintu masuk, laki-laki itu mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Seojin.

Samar-samar terdengar suara dering ponsel dari arah kamar.

Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya. Mungkin kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dari Tokyo, Jepang. Kaki panjangnya dengan segera menuju kamar Seojin. Namun, rupanya perempuan itu tak ada di sana—begitu pun ponselnya. Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Seojin.

Lagi, terdengar dering ponsel. Kali ini lebih jelas, dari arah kamar mandi. Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Seo Jungjin—atau yang akrab disapa Seojin—keluar dari kamar mandi.

Cukup lama ia menunggu. Ia tak mendengar suara apapun di kamar mandi seperti; menggosok bagian tubuh dengan sabun, gemericik air, atau pun senandung kecil yang biasa digumamkan kekasihnya bila sedang mandi.

Dengan was-was, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu.

_Hanya untuk memastikan_. Siwon membatin.

Ia pun membukanya. Dan seketika itu, ia berteriak keras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tak ada identifikasi penganiayaan terhadap tubuh tak bernyawa Seo Jungjin yang ditemukan tergeletak telanjang di _bathub_ kamar mandi. Mayatnya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan mulut menganga penuh busa. Dugaan pertama dari pihak kepolisian adalah percobaan bunuh diri dengan menenggak racun.

Kim Kibum—anggota Penyidik Kepolisian Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan teman lama Siwon hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung laki-laki itu. Isyarat untuk tenang.

"Aku… aku sungguh tak bisa memercayai ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia…" ia tercekat dengan cairan likuid yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia dan Kibum tengah berada di luar ruangan otopsi. Dengan kasar, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin," ujar Kibum, masih menepuk punggung Siwon.

"Dia bukan perempuan yang memiliki banyak masalah, Kibum-_ah_. Entah itu pekerjaan ataupun teman-temannya. Ia memang hidup sendiri setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh selama aku berada di sisinya."

"Ada kalanya, masalah tak melulu ia kisahkan padamu, Siwon-_ah_. Mungkin selama ini ia menanggung beban sendirian, ia frustasi sendirian, tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk membagikannya padamu."

"Tapi ini sulit dipercaya." Kyuhyun menyangkal semua kemungkinan Kibum. Tidak mungkin Seojin yang sangat ceria itu bunuh diri. Lagipula, sebelum kepergian Siwonn ke Jepang demi bertemu dengan adiknya di sana, Seojin sangat berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan membawa kekasihnya kembali ke rumah.

"Kau hanya perlu menenangkan pikiranmu. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, kami—aku dan anggota Penyidik Kepolisian Korea Selatan—akan mengusut kematian Seo Jungjin sampai ke akarnya. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat seperti ini," ujar Kibum menenangkan.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. "Kumohon, Kibum-_ah_… cari tahu kenapa ia tega meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti itu. Kalaupun ternyata ada tersangka di balik kematian Seojin, pastikan ia tak luput dari penyelidikanmu dan kau tak perlu ragu untuk mengatakan siapa pelakunya padaku."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir ada dalang di balik kematian Seo Jungjin?"

Menunduk, laki-laki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya lewat helaian rambutnya ketika ia menunduk. "Karena… karena pintu masuk tidak dikunci ketika pertama kali aku masuk ke rumah Seojin. Hal itu tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja mengingat kekasihku bukan orang yang teledor membiarkan pintu tidak dikunci ketika ia sudah pulang bekerja."

"Bagus, itu cukup kuat untuk memikirkan kemungkinan ada pelaku di balik kematian kekasihmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, Siwon-_ah_."

Kibum melihat kedua tangan Siwon mencengkram celananya sendiri. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin menunggu otopsi selesai dan memastikan tak ada satu pun bagian yang terlewat. Mungkin saja ada sidik jari yang tertinggal di tubuhnya."

Kibum tersenyum samar. "Kau tetap cerdas dan teliti seperti biasanya. Sayang sekali orang yang intelegensinya tinggi sepertimu hanya menjadi model majalah, aku yakin kau memiliki potensi menjadi Penyidik Kepolisian Korea Selatan sepertiku."

"Terima kasih."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tiga hari setelah mendengar berita kekasih kakaknya meninggal dunia, Ryuji Fujiwara datang ke Seoul. Saat tiba di rumah megah nan mewah yang ditinggalkan Seojin, ia melihat kakaknya tengah termenung memandang dunia luar lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, _Hyung_." Ryuji memprotes.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ia tersenyum mendapati adik laki-lakinya sudah berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Maaf. Aku mengaktifkan _mode silent_ pada ponselku. _Okaerinasai_, (Selamat datang), Ryuji-kun."

Ryuji tahu itu senyuman yang penuh dengan paksaan. Ia mendekat dan memeluk kakaknya. Sangat erat. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan hidupmu, _Hyung_."

x-x-x-x-x

"Kami tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada tubuh Seo Jungjin selain racun yang berada dalam tubuhnya, dengan kata lain, tak ada sidik jari di sana. Namun hal ini tidak bisa dikatakan murni karena bunuh diri mengingat ada satu kejanggalan yang kami temukan di lokasi kejadian," ujar Kibum panjang-lebar.

Siwon bersama dengan Ryuji hanya bisa mendengarkan. Kibum bisa melihat adik laki-laki Siwon menggenggam dengan erat tengan kanan kakaknya itu. Pasti berat membicarakan kematian kekasih yang paling dicintainya sehingga membuat Ryuji mencoba menguatkan Siwon lewat genggamannya.

"Katakanlah, apa yang janggal, Kibum-_ah_…"

"Ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari _bathub_. Kalau saja Seojin yang membawanya, dapat dipastikan ada sidik jarinya pada ponsel itu, tapi kami tak menemukan sidik jari di sana."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kibum.

"Kami memiliki kesimpulan, kemungkinan 75 persen kematian Seo Jungjin ada campur tangan dari orang yang ingin melenyapkannya. Dengan kata lain, kematiannya merupakan kasus pembunuhan. Kami memang menemukan jejak kaki di lantai menuju kamar mandi, tapi kami yakin itu bukan jejak kaki Seo Jungjin."

"…"

"Jejak itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar, dugaan pertama, pelaku memakai sepatu _boots_. Dan untuk ponsel yang tergeletak itu, kemungkinan hanya merupakan salah-satu cara agar seseorang bisa menemukan tubuh Seo Jungjin yang sudah tak bernyawa."

Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tahu betul Seojin tak memiliki musuh di mana pun. Aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari dua tahun. Aku tahu betul bagaimana wataknya, kehidupannya, kebiasaannya, bahkan teman-temannya."

"Ini hanya dugaan sementara. Kau tak perlu sepanik itu, Siwon-_ah_. Kami akan menyelidiki teman-teman terdekatnya."

Laki-laki itu menunduk. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

Kibum tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja. Ah, siapa laki-laki yang berada di sampingmu itu? Aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya."

"Dia adikku, Ryuji Fujiwara."

Mata Kibum menyipit. "Seorang Japanis?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana cara kalian berinteraksi? Maksudku, mengobrol?"

"Kami berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris."

_Ini menarik_. Kibum membatin. "Jujur saja, selama bersekolah, aku tak pernah mendengarmu memiliki seorang adik laki-laki."

Siwon tahu ini merupakan 'penyelidikan' teman terdekat Seojin—dialah yang pertama diselidiki. Tapi, sebisa mungkin ia tidak merasa tersinggung, karena memang seharusnya ialah orang pertama yang dicurigai. "Ceritanya panjang. Ibu dan ayahku bercerai, lalu ibu menikah lagi dengan paman Toru Fujiwara yang seorang Japanis. Dan Ryuji Fujiwara merupakan anak dari paman Toru Fujiwara dengan istri sebelumnya."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Ia memandang intens laki-laki di samping teman lamanya. Wajahnya tampan dengan perpaduan cantik, eksotis. Diperkirakan usianya berkisar antara 18 sampai 21 tahun. Kibum tersenyum sekilas. "Ah, _step brother_, huh? Kalian tampaknya dekat sekali."

"Kami memang dekat. Mungkin karena pengalaman masalalu yang serupa, sama-sama pernah mengalami yang namanya _broken home_. Lagipula, dia seorang fotografer dan aku seorang model. Jadi, tak jarang dia mengambil potretku untuk majalah yang diterbitkan di Jepang."

"Begitu rupanya…" Kibum menanggapi. Lalu ia mengaktifkan koneksi internet pada laptop di hadapannya. "Ah, kalau boleh kutahu, Fujiwara-san, di majalah apa dia bekerja?"

"Wink Up."

"Edisi ke berapa kau masuk ke majalah itu, Siwon-ah?"

"Edisi ke 37 bulan mei tahun 2011," jawabnya.

Maka, Kibum pun melakukan pencarian di laptopnya. Ia mengetik Wink Up Ed 37. Dan terpampanglah cover majalah dengan anggota band asal Jepang. Dia pun mencari-cari di antara puluhan foto beserta tulisan yang tertera pada majalah Wink Up edisi 37 tersebut.

Dan ia menemukannya. Sebuah foto Siwon dengan _background_ biru serta tulisan kanji di pinggirannya. Kibum men-_zoom_ foto tersebut setelah ia _download_. Di sudut foto itu, terlihat sebuah bacaan yang ditulis dengan huruf alphabet. _Choi Siwon popular model in Korea. Photographer: Ryuji Fujiwara._

Oke, sepertinya tak ada tuduhan yang pantas dilayangkan pada laki-laki tak berdosa di samping Siwon. Kibum tersenyum, mengusir rasa bersalahnya karena sempat mencurigai adik laki-laki dari teman lamanya itu.

Kibum memandang sekeliling ruangan di rumah yang ditinggalkan Seo Jungjin. Sangat mewah dan megah. "Baiklah, aku tak bisa berlama di sini. Dalam waktu yang dekat, aku akan menyelidiki teman yang terakhir kali bersamanya. Lagipula, hari ini aku ada penyelidikan lain. Terima kasih atas waktunya."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Setelah membungkuk 45 derajat, Kim Kibum berlalu dari rumah itu.

x-x-x-x-x

"Aku tidak tahu apapun. Malam itu, tanggal tujuh Oktober aku memang bersama Seojin. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku setelah seseorang meneleponnya." Teman terdekat Seojin—Park Haneul mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Kibum datang ke rumah Park Haneul untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya gadis tersebut yang terakhir kali bersama Seo Jungjin. Ternyata masih ada yang lain. Namun, tidak kecil kemungkinan Park Haneul berbohong demi menutupi sesuatu.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya?"

Dengan raut sedih, Haneul menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku sudah mengecek ponselnya. Panggilan masuk hanya ada pada tanggal delapan Oktober di mana ia sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa di _bathub_ kamar mandi. Panggilan masuk itu pun hanya berasal dari Choi Siwon yang ingin masuk ke rumah Seo Jungjin."

Haneul hanya bisa angkat bahu. Kalau dikatakan sedih atas kematian Seojin, tentu saja ia sedih. Namun, dalam hatinya pun ia merasa sedikit senang. Terkutuk memang. Tapi, dengan begitu, tak ada lagi penghalang baginya untuk meraih kembali hati mantan kekasihnya—Choi Siwon.

Namun, demi apapun yang bisa ia percayai di dunia ini, ia sama sekali tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kematian Seojin.

Ragu-ragu, ia bertanya. "Kibum-_ssi_, apa kau sudah mencoba menyelidiki Choi Siwon?"

"Belum ada tuduhan yang mengarah padanya. Aku sudah pernah menyelidikinya bahkan adik laki-lakinya yang berasal di Jepang."

Kening Haneul mengerut. "Adik laki-laki?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya, adik tiri dari hasil pernikahan ibunya dengan pria Jepang."

"Oh."

x-x-x-x-x

Ryuji duduk bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki di Starbucks. Ia cukup lelah membujuk Siwon agar keluar rumah dan kembali menikmati hidup. Akhirnya, hanya ia sendiri yang keluar rumah dan berkunjung ke Starbucks untuk sekedar memesan kopi cappuccino kesukaannya.

Pemuda itu memain-mainkan ujung gelas kopinya. Ia bosan.

"Oh, Fujiwara-san?"

Ryuji Fujiwara menoleh dan ia mendapati salah satu anggota Penyidik Kepolisian Korea Selatan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Hanya dia yang wajahnya Ryuji hafal dengan baik, karena dia tampan dan cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kim Kibum.

"_Nice to meet you_. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar polisi muda itu menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yang masih kental dengan logat Korea.

"_Nice to meet you, too_, Kibum-_ssi_."

"Ah, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Kita bisa sedikit berbincang mengenai banyak hal."

Ryuji tersenyum senang seraya mengangguk. Tentu saja boleh, siapa yang akan melewatkan pria tampan nan memesona yang merangkap sebagai anggota polisi? Tidak ada, kecuali orang idiot.

"Kau suka _espresso_?" tanya Ryuji melihat kopi yang digenggam Kibum.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menyukai jenis kopi apapun. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai cappuccino. Kadar kafein dalam kopinya tidak terlalu tinggi." Ryuji berceloteh riang.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Aku juga akan ke sana dalam beberapa hari lagi untuk menemui Soichiro Yagami atas kasus yang melibatkan orang Korea Selatan di dalamnya."

Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak. "Uhm… _next week, maybe_. Siapa itu Soichiro Yagami?"

"Dia Kepala Penyidik Kepolisian Jepang. Kau tidak tahu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai hal-hal berbau kasus dan kepolisian. Aku disibukkan oleh berbagai macam kegiatan memotret."

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Ah, _wakarimashita_. (Aku mengerti)." Kibum merasa senang karena ia cukup tahu berbagai kosa kata Jepang, meskipun jika dijajarkan, ia mungkin tak lebih pintar dari anak kelas satu sekolah dasar di Jepang. Setidaknya, sedikit-banyak ia mengerti, meskipun percakapan mereka masih menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

Ryuji hanya tersenyum. Keduanya larut dalam perbincangan _random_. Sesekali mereka tertawa kala salah-satu dari mereka membuat lelucon. Laki-laki itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, tak terasa sudah satu jam ia mengobrol dengan anggota Penyidik Kepolisian Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol, Kibum-_ssi_." Ryuji berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. Ia berbalik dan berlalu. Sampai di pintu keluar, ia kaget ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bokongnya.

"_Sorry_, celanamu kotor," ujar Kibum lempeng.

Dalam hati, Ryuji merasa sedikit kesal. Setidaknya tak perlu ditepuk, 'kan? Lagipula sejak kapan laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengikutinya sampai di pintu keluar? Kim Kibum tersenyum tanpa merasa berdosa. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, mata laki-laki tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendapati wajah Ryuji yang tidak mengenakan. Ia belum juga beranjak dari depan pintu keluar.

"Uh… _Daijobu desu ka_, (Kau baik-baik saja), Fujiwara-san?" tanya Kibum.

Ryuji Fujiwara mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, sampai seorang pria dari belakang mereka menginterupsi pertengkaran tak kasat mata Ryuji dan Kibum.

"Hey! Kapan kalian akan menyingkir dari pintu? Aku harus segera keluar."

x-x-x-x-x

Kim Kibum menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang dipegangnya. Terlalu banyak kasus yang ia tangani, ia merasa butuh penetrasi. Di lihatnya sekeliling. Bar ini tak pernah sepi oleh pengujung.

Ia pergi ke bar bukan untuk mencari hiburan, ia justru sedang bekerja di sana. Ia mendapat laporan dari seseorang bahwa salah satu dari petugas bar di sini merupakan pengedar narkoba. Maka dari itu, ia menyesuaikan diri dengan 'lingkungan', salah satunya berpakaian layaknya berandalan yang mencari kesenangan di bar—dan juga merokok.

Ditatapnya satu per satu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Lantai dansa tak luput dari pengelihatannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras.

"Hey, _man_, ada iblis apa yang merasuk padamu sampai kau bisa datang ke tempat surganya para penghuni neraka?"

Kibum terkesiap kaget. Shim Changmin atau yang akrab disapa Changmin tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Dia merupakan salah satu temannya semasa sekolah. Changmin memang akrab dengan dunia seperti _itu_.

"Uh, ada sedikit kasus yang harus kubereskan. Kau tahulah aku," ujar Kibum santai.

Changmin berbicara pada seorang bartender agar ia diberi _wine_. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia ingin, ia kembali mendekat ke arah teman masa sekolahnya.

"Kali ini kasus apa?" tanyanya.

"Pengedar narkoba. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Oh, itu. Kemarikan telingamu," perintah Changmin. Kibum pun menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Changmin. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu banyak ternyata."

Laki-laki itu menenggak minumannya. "Yeah, seperti itulah. Kau tahu? Seburuk apapun tingkahku, aku tak pernah berani dengan yang namanya mencoba obat terlarang. Bagiku, itu tak berbeda jauh dengan melakukan bunuh diri secara perlahan."

"Nah, aku menyukai cara bicaramu," puji Kibum.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sempat berkunjung ke Jepang, di sana aku hampir terkena razia polisi karena mereka mengendus gembong narkoba di bar yang aku kunjungi. Jujur saja, aku datang ke sana diam-diam. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau aku ketahuan tak memiliki kartu pengenal." Changmin berceloteh panjang-lebar.

Kibum terdiam. Jepang… ia jadi teringat dengan cerita Choi Siwon yang menemukan mayat Seojin setelah kepulangannya dari Jepang.

"Changmin-_ssi_, apa kau mengenal baik Siwon?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah siswa yang berprestasi selama sekolah, kau juga tahu itu, 'kan? Yeah, meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak begitu menyukainya?"

Changmin tertawa hambar. "Masalah percintaan, aku tak ingin membahasnya."

"Tapi aku punya kasus yang harus kubahas. Dan itu menyangkut kekasih Siwon yang ditemukan meninggal setelah kepulangannya dari Jepang."

Pria berambut cokelat itu cukup tersentak. "Huh? Kekasihnya yang… yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu? Ah, aku lupa namanya tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tak kusangka ia mati begitu cepat."

"Yeah… begitulah." Kibum tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. "Nah, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Hmm… aku tidak ingat tanggal berapa. Yang kutahu, aku mengambil waktu pukul empat sore."

"Kau yakin tidak ingat?" Kibum mencoba mendesak ingatan Changmin.

"Sebentar… hari itu aku pulang karena aku berjanji akau membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihku. Dia ulang tahun tanggal sembilan Oktober. Berarti aku pulang satu hari sebelum ulang tahunnya."

Delapan oktober. Hari ditemukannya tubuh tak bernyawa Seo Jungjin sekaligus hari kepulangan Siwon dari Jepang.

"Di kota apa kau berkujung?"

"Tentu saja Tokyo."

Kim Kibum menjentikkan jarinya. Ia mendapat titik terang sekarang.

x-x-x-x-x

-_Sebuah kebenaran. Antara kejujuran atau kebohongan_-

—31 Oktober 2011, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Dengan menyesal kami katakan, kau, Choi Siwon-_ssi_, merupakan tersangka di balik kematian Seo Jungjin."

Siwon yang mendengar itu dari mulut Kibum hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak melawan ketika brogol terpasang di kedua tangannya. Ryuji Fujiwara tertunduk. Laki-laki itu pun ikut digiring.

x-x-x-x-x

Satu minggu sebelum hari kematian Seo Jungjin…

—01 Oktober 2011, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Setelah apa yang kuberi padamu, kau justru berselingkuh, hah?!"

Siwon yang mendengar teriakkan dari kekasihnya—Seo Jungjin hanya bisa bungkam.

"Bahkan dia seorang laki-laki! Cho Kyuhyun tak lebih baik dariku! Apa yang kaulihat darinya, Siwon-ah?!" air mata menetes di pipi Seojin. Ia merasa sangat terluka.

"Dia lebih muda darimu…"

Seojin tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia memang tidak muda. Tapi, ia juga tidak terlalu tua. Tak seharusnya Siwon berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang ia berikan selama ini.

Siwon menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku ingin hidup dengannya."

x-x-x-x-x

Satu hari setelah pertemuan Kibum dengan Ryuji…

Kim Kibum terhenyak memandang tanda pengenal di tangannya. Tanda pengenal di mana terdapat foto Ryuji Fujiwara di sana, namun tak terdapat nama Ryuji Fujiwara. Yang tertera di sana justru nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kemarin dia sengaja menepuk bokong Ryuji dengan niat mengambil kartu pengenal dalam dompetnya. Dan ia berhasil. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Siwon berbohong mengenai laki-alki itu? Pantas saja, ketika ia mengatakan '_daijobu desu ka_?' laki-laki itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pasti karena ia tidak tahu artinya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

Ia pun mendapat berbagai macam spekulasi. Dan semuanya menemukan titik terang ketika ia bertemu dengan Shim Changmin.

x-x-x-x-x

"Aku sama sekali tak melihat Choi Siwon ketika di bandara." Changmin berkata kala itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku bagaimana, 'kan? Aku tak pernah mengistirahatkan mataku untuk mencari-cari _bottom_ cantik di Jepang—di bandara sekalipun. Aku yakin kalau Siwon berada di bandara, ia takkan luput dari pengelihatanku."

Kibum termenung. "Kau benar."

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, polisi muda itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau orang tua Siwon bercerai?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku mendengarnya dari ibuku."

"Jadi, kau juga tahu kalau Ibu Siwon menikah lagi dengan pria Jepang?"

Mata laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menyipit. Ia mendecih pelan. "Apa kau bercanda? Ibunya frustasi karena ditinggalkan suaminya bersama selingkuhannya. Ia depresi berat dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri."

Kibum tersentak kaget. "Kau serius? Tapi… dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Sederhana saja, ibuku adalah teman akrab ibunya."

"Sulit dipercaya." Ia bergumam. Ia jadi teringat Ryuji Fujiwara—tidak, tapi Cho Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya dengan Choi Siwon? "Changmin-_ssi_, apa kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin membahasnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu? Dia adalah laki-laki di sekolah sebelah yang aku suka dan Siwon mengambilnya. Sejak saat itu, aku sungguh tidak menyukai si jenius itu." Changmin memasang wajah kesal.

Kibum mendesah pelan mendengar kata 'si jenius' yang ditujukan pada Siwon. Namun, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "Apa kau tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Kibum tersenyum geli. "Tidak. Dia memang cantik. Tapi, kurasa dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian Seo Jungjin. Aku hanya akan menyelidikinya dan memastikan semuanya."

x-x-x-x-x

Tiga hari sebelum kematian Seo Jungjin…

—05 Oktober 2011, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak mungkin mengabaikan aku dengan memilih hidup bersamanya daripada bersamaku," lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap pelan puncak kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menciumnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Lakukan apapun demi aku… Tak peduli sekalipun kau harus melenyapkan wanita itu." Pancaran matanya dalam ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Siwon hanya merenung, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan demi terlepas dari ikatan Seo Jungjin.

Sama sekali tidak mudah mengingat seluruh fasilitas mewah yang ia punya merupakan pemberian dari Seo Jungjin. Jika ia memutuskan hubungan, dapat dipastikan seluruh aset yang ia miliki akan kembali diambil. Dan Siwon sungguh tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Laki-laki tersebut memandang mata obsidian Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Lupakan nama Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menjadi Ryuji Fujiwara."

"Siapa itu?"

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Dia adalah fotografer majalah Wink Up di Jepang, aku pernah masuk majalahnya. Aku memiliki rencana, kau harus mengikutinya kalau kau masih mencintaiku."

Meski tak mengerti, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Laki-laki itu memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Berjanjilah… apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap bersamaku."

x-x-x-x-x

Siwon terdiam memandang tubuh tak bernyawa Seojin. Ia baru saja memberikan minuman yang ia masukkan racun dengan kadar tinggi. Ia tak meninggalkan sidik jari karena ia memakai sarung pada tangannya, dan dugaan Kibum benar, ia memang memakai _boots_ di kedua kakinya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Seojin menuju kamar mandi. Ia meletakkannya di _bathub_ dan membiarkan air mengisi setengah dari _bathub_ tersebut. Demi menyempurnakan skenarionya, ia melucuti seluruh pakaian kekasihnya setelah meletakkan ponsel Seojin tak jauh dari _bathub_.

Dan ia meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan gundah tak terkira.

x-x-x-x-x

Esoknya ia kembali ke rumah itu. Melancarkan aksinya sebagai saksi atas kematian kekasihnya sendiri.

Sekaligus memastikan Seojin benar-benar sudah tak bernapas lagi.

x-x-x-x-x

Memang benar adanya. Sepintar apapun ia menyembunyikan bangkai, pada akhirnya akan tercium juga. Dan ia harus rela mendekam di penjara atas kejahatan yang diperbuatnya.

Kim Kibum terdiam. Dipandanginya sosok jenius itu yang kini mengenakan pakaian tahanan. Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Menyeringai.

"Akhirnya, tiba juga saat di mana aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Choi Siwon-_ssi_."

Siwon tersentak mendengar ucapan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

Jauh dari karakter bersahabatnya selama ini, Kibum sangat membenci Siwon. Laki-laki itu selalu mengambil juara satu miliknya selama bersekolah di SMA. Padahal, Kibum tak pernah sehari pun melewatkan waktu untuk belajar. Namun ia selalu kalah.

"Dunia tak sebaik yang kaukira, kau pun tak sebaik yang kupikir, dan aku tak sebaik yang kausangka. Kita sama-sama memiliki sisi jahat di dunia yang tak kalah jahat."

Dan kini ia berbahagia atas kemenangannya.

** END **

Catatan: _Kebohongan yang meyakinkan; cara penyampaian saya lewat tulisan. Kejujuran yang menggelisahkan; percakapan yang terjadi antar tokoh_.

Johaa! Johaa! I'm back with my Re:make fanfic! Fanfic ini adalah hasil Re:make saya dari fanfic straight milik saya dengan judul yang sama. Apabila ada kesalahan kepenulisan seperti; yang seharusnya laki-laki malah perempuan, yang seharusnya Ryuji malah Haruka, atau yang lebih parahnya seharusnya Siwon malah Kyuhyun, saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan, hey, kawan, ini hanya fanfic. Jangan dibash yaaa, readerdeul yang baik hati :)

Silakan reviewnya :D

Monday, August 18, 2013—Thursday, September 12, 2013 (REMAKE)

05:30 PM


End file.
